Valentine to Mother
by Hanamiru
Summary: Biasanya orang-orang akan memberikan cokelat pada teman, atau orang yang mereka sukai. Namun tidak dengan pemuda Uzumaki ini. Di hari penuh kasih sayang—Valentine, ia tidak memberikan cokelat. Tidak pada teman, tidak pada orang yang disukai, dan tidak juga pada sang Ayah./Dedicated for Valentine day (dengan cara ku sendiri) RnR, please?


**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author © Hanamiru**

**Pairing : Nothing :D**

**Genre : Family**

**Rate : KT**

**Warning : Typo's, mungkin OOC, EYD, Garing, dan teman-temannya**

**Summary :**

Biasanya orang-orang akan memberikan cokelat pada teman, atau orang yang mereka sukai. Namun tidak dengan pemuda Uzumaki ini. Di hari penuh kasih sayang—Valentine, ia tidak memberikan cokelat. Tidak pada teman, tidak pada orang yang disukai, tidak juga pada sang Ayah.

**\^0^Happy Reading^0^/**

.

.

.

...

"Aku berangkat!"

"Hati-hati, Naruto!"

Pemuda _blonde_ bernama Naruto itu berlari seraya tersenyum lebar dengan mulut yang penuh dengan roti panggang buatan sang Ibu. Entah kenapa, ia merasa senang setiap kali sang Ibu memperhatikannya seperti hal yang baru saja terjadi.

Kaki jenjang itu perlahan mulai berhenti dari larinya dan berjalan santai, namun kaki itu tiba-tiba berhenti tatkala sang pemilik melihat sebuah objek yang menurutnya menarik.

Sebuah bunga. Yang ia tak tahu namanya dan apa arti dari bunga tersebut.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Naruto segera memetik bunga tersebut dan menaruh dalam tas ransel hitamnya.

.

"N-Naruto-_kun_!"

Seorang gadis menyodorkan sebuah kotak berukuran sedang. Kotak itu bewarna _orange_ dan terlihat sederhana.

Naruto menoleh, mendapati sesosok gadis bersurai indigo dengan wajahnya yang memerah. Telunjuk Naruto terarah menunjuk batang hidungnya sendiri, memastikan apakah panggilan itu benar ditujukan untuknya.

Gadis itu mengangguk. "U-untukmu!"

_Sapphire_ Naruto sedikit melebar, kemudian pemuda itu tersenyum. "Untukmu saja, terimakasih."

"T-tidak! A-aku sengaja membuatkan ini u-untukmu, jadi ku mohon terimalah." tatapan _amethyst_ gadis itu sejenak menghipnotis Naruto.

Tangan _tan_ Naruto terulur, menerima pemberian dari sang gadis yang setahunya telah menyukai dirinya sejak lama. "_Arigatou_, Hinata."

Naruto dapat melihat wajah gadis itu semakin memerah saat ia menyebut namanya, tanpa embel-embal _san_ ataupun _chan_.

.

Setelah menerima pemberian Hinata, Naruto kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kelas tempatnya menuntut ilmu. Samar-samar ia dapat mendengar perbincangan beberapa siswi tentang hari Valentine yang jatuh pada hari ini, dan ia menyadari satu hal. Hinata memberikan cokelat ini untuknya karena ialah orang yang disukai Hinata.

Tidak, Naruto tidak ingin terlalu percaya diri akan hal itu.

Memasuki ruang kelasnya, Naruto segera duduk dan mendapati teman sebangkunya yang berwajah sedikit horor.

"Kau kenapa, Neji?"

_Amethyst _Neji menatap Naruto dan kotak cokelat yang berada di genggamannya. "Jauhkan benda itu dariku."

Pandangan Naruto mengikuti arah pandangan Neji. "Ini? Sekotak cokelat ini?"

Neji mengangguk. "Aku sudah muak dengan benda itu."

Pandangan Naruto turun kebawah, tepatnya kearah sekantung plastik besar yang berisikan cokelat. Tak perlu berpikir rumit karena Naruto tahu bahwa yang memberikan itu semua adalah _fansgirl_ teman sebangkunya.

"Sepertinya kau benar-benar telah menjadi pengganti Sasuke, Neji."

"Hn."

~V|F|K~

Naruto masuk kedalam rumahnya dengan santai, sedikit menghasilkan bunyi saat ia menutup perlahan pintu cokelat tersebut.

Sedikit masuk kedalam ruang tengah, ia terdiam saat melihat punggung sang Ibu yang sedang mencuci piring pada westafel dapurnya.

Dengan langkah perlahan, Naruto berjalan kearah sang Ibu seraya mengeluarkan bunga yang tadi pagi ia petik di pinggir jalan.

"_Kaa-san_."

Kushina sedikit memperlamban gerakannya, memastikan apakah ada seseorang yang memanggilnya.

"_Kaa-san_." panggil Naruto lagi.

Kushina berbalik, mendapati anak tunggalnya tengah berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya berada.

"Naruto? Ada apa?" Kushina mendekat seraya memberikan senyum tulusnya.

Dengan sedikit gemetar, tangan kanan Naruto yang sedang menggenggam setangkai bunga pun terangkat tepat di depan sang Ibu.

"I-ini, untuk _Kaa-san_." ujar Naruto lembut. "Ku dengar dari teman perempuan ku, bahwa sekarang adalah hari kasih sayang."

Violet Kushina memandang bunga pemberian Naruto yang sudah layu. Setetes airmata jatuh diatas pipi putih Kushina.

"Maaf ya _Kaa-san_, bunganya sudah layu karena aku memetiknya tadi pagi, dan aku menaruh bunga ini di dalam tas." Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Kushina memeluk Naruto erat. Bukan, bukan karena bunga layu itu yang membuatnya menangis, melainkan perhatian sang anak yang telah tulus memberikan bukti kasih sayang untuknya.

Airmata itu semakin deras keluar dari violet Kushina. "_Arigatou_, Naruto..."

Naruto tersenyum, melihat sang Ibu yang tersenyum tulus seraya mentikkan airmata kebahagiaan yang sudah lamaia ia tak lihat semenjak sang Ayah tiada.

"Setelah ini, temani aku ke makam _Tou-san_ ya, _Kaa-san_."

.

.

.

**OWARI ****— THE END**

.

.

.

**Yeay, berhasil buat satu fic ditengah Try Out yang membuat pusing, hehe! :3**

**Sebenarnya aku sendiri tidak merayakan hari Valentine, karena dalam ajaran agama ku tidak ada hal yang seperti itu ^^ namun seseorang telah memberikan inspirasinya padaku setelah ia berkata sesuatu :**

.

"**Kalau kamu ingin memperingati hari Valentine, lakukanlah. Asalkan masih tetap berada di jalur agama kamu, dan lakukanlah dengan cara kamu sendiri. Jika kamu bisa memberikannya pada teman ataupun orang yang kamu suka, lucu jika kamu tidak bisa memberikannya pada Ibu mu sendiri. Tidak perlu dengan material mahal dan sebagainya, sebuah pelukan pun sudah bisa membuat Ibu mu bahagia."**

.

**Kata-kata itu baru dikatakan beliau kemarin— (13/02/13)—di sekolah, dan sepulang sekolah aku langsung membuat fic ini. Hanya dalam kurun waktu 2 jam, rekor untuk ku :3**

.

**Boleh saja kamu menunjukan kasih sayang kamu pada teman ataupun orang yang kamu suka, namun setidaknya, ingatlah sang Ibu yang telah berjasa dalam hidupmu dan berikan ia sebuah hal sederhana yang mampu membuatnya bahagia—bahkan menangis haru. **

.

**Maaf kalau fanficnya membuat kalian bingung (atau garing?) ^^"**

.

**Boleh minta reviewnya? \(*u*)/**

.

**Salam,**


End file.
